


You are now following...

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Masturbation, Pining, Porn Watching, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Upon further inspection of his likes and finding similar gifs and pictures, Sansa began to suspect that Jon not only liked redheads but that he appeared to like the idea of going down on a girl.Well this isn't helping my crush at all!





	You are now following...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiya/gifts).



Living with Jon wasn’t nearly as easy as she thought it would be.

Sure, he was clean enough. He never left his boxers or socks lying anywhere, all his clothes were left in the laundry basket where they belonged. He always washed his dishes and he always did his fair share of the cooking and cleaning.

In the basic terms, living with Jon was fantastic.

But Sansa had always thought that Jon was attractive, what with his dark hair, puppy dog grey eyes and a brooding stare. And his good housekeeping and general skills had only made him even more attractive.

Plus, being bombarded by his scent every day was driving her crazy. As much as he continued to offer her his jumpers to keep her warm, Sansa always refused, too scared she would embarrass herself by taking a long sniff of his clothes to inhale his woody smell.

It wouldn’t be so bad if she thought she had a chance. But she was sure that Jon only saw her as Robb and Arya’s sister. And what chance did she have when there were girls like Ygritte and Val around to seduce him?

She had been perfectly able to keep her annoying crush at bay and act like a normal human being around him. She was careful not to stare too long at his full, pouty lips or muscled arms so as to stop temptation of thinking about how good it would feel to be held by him with those lips worshiping her skin. And she thought it had all been going well, tortuously so but well all the same.

And then Arya had finally convinced her to get tumblr and had sent her links to all her family members' profiles and then Gendry and Jon's for her to follow. Sansa may have been a little bit eager in that she liked and re-blogged all of Jon's posts about Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, as well as the silly little memes he seemed to have an abundance of. She was also pleasantly surprised to see him sharing fan fiction of his favourite fandoms and she checked out some of her favourite pairings that he recommended, blushing furiously at some of the things author's had written.

She had intended to follow a few of the people he seemed to reblog often and had went to the tab 'following' to do so. And her eyes had caught the name 'gingeminge' almost instantly, her eyebrows rising so high she was sure they had disappeared into her hair.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

She had clicked on the link only to be assaulted with a gif of a couple fucking quite intensely, the girl's red hair spilling over the pillow and somehow taking all the attention away from the act.

Scrawling down a little, she felt her eyes were going to pop out of her head as more pictures appeared from couples having sex to redheads posing in sexy underwear.

 _Jon follows porn blogs? Porn blogs of_ _redheads?_

She flicked back to Jon's page, this time clicking on the likes at the side and bracing herself to squirm in embarrassment at what she may end up seeing. 

It took trawling through a few generic posts before the first like appeared, making her breath hitch and her thighs rub together.

It was another gifset, this time showing a dark haired man on his knees, his head between the spread legs of a pretty redhead.

Sansa sat for a few seconds, transfixed at the images before her. The redheaded girl arched her back and her full pink lips parted with what Sansa assumed would be a moan, her fingers grabbing her partner's hair roughly.

Upon further inspection of his likes and finding similar gifs and pictures, Sansa began to suspect that Jon not only liked redheads but that he appeared to like the idea of going down on a girl.

_Well this isn't helping my crush at all!_

She huffed loudly and placed her phone down on the side table as she tried to gather her thoughts. But the problem was that all her brain seemed to do was make her imagine Jon eating  _her_ out.

Biting her lip, she came to the conclusion that she would need to take care of this. Not that flicking herself off was anything new where thoughts of Jon Snow was concerned. But she usually just imagined them fucking or him touching her. Now,  _now_ she had this idea in her head about him between her legs and his tongue claiming her instead. 

She hurried to her room, glad that Jon was out with his friends tonight and wouldn't be disturbing her as she fished out her faithful vibrator. She had never stripped out of her clothes so fast, the images from her mobile still burning behind her lids, the idea of herself and Jon in their place making her desperate for relief.

Laying down, she took a deep breath and trailed a hand slowly down towards her breast, cupping the flesh gently and flicking a thumb over the nipple. A moan escaped her as she felt her body start to respond, the tingling between her legs becoming more intense with anticipation. Reaching for the vibrator, she flicked it on to low and parted her thighs to run the tip over her folds.

"Oh," she gasped, her eyes clenching shut as she stroked up and down a couple of times before settling on her clit. "Oh god!"

She imagined Jon's tongue in its place, what he would do to her if he was here. She had a hunch that he was the type to really take his time down there and she made the vibrator move slowly over herself to mimic the idea. Before long, her cheeks were flushed and her throat felt dry from all the moaning and whimpering she was doing. And she still hadn't cum yet. She wondered if Jon would drag it out this long too as she started to pick up the pace.

"Ah _,_ Jon! _Jon!_ " she screamed as her body jerked into her desperate climax.

It took a couple of seconds for her brain to register the sound of a creaking floorboard outside her door.

***

At the time of his decision to leave his friends and go home to declare his undying love for Sansa, the idea had seemed like the best one ever to his drunken brain. But now, as he stood outside their flat, the night air of the thirty minute walk had sobered him and all his doubts came flooding back.

Why would she want someone like him? She was so cheerful and energetic and he was much more of a pessimist. Sam assured him that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, that the phrase opposite attracts had some merit when it actually brought out the best in people. Sometimes the most optimistic people need to be tethered to reality a bit, and to know that it is okay to think about the possibility of not succeeding in anything. And Sam seemed to think Sansa could make Jon happier and have a little bit more faith in himself and Jon thought that too.

Because Sansa was an amazing woman. Nobody had a more caring heart than Sansa, even to those who didn't deserve her kindness.

Still, despite his fears, Jon had decided that enough was enough. He had told Sam he intended to tell Sansa how he felt because he couldn't pretend anymore. Sam had merely shrugged and said it was about time before giving him a helpful little nudge towards the door.

And now here he was, too scared to open the damn front door and face her.

_Come on Snow. You're a good guy. Just ask her to give you a chance to prove how good you'll treat her._

And well, Jon had been thinking a lot about how good he would treat her. He imagined eating her out on a daily basis and even his porn preferences had began to reflect that fact. He even followed a tumblr called gingeminge just so he could imagine he was going down on Sansa while he jerked off. It was definitely time to come clean (and keep his sheets clean too for that matter!)

Upon seeing that she wasn't in the living room, his nerves started to kick in again and he started to talk himself out of it yet again. Why bother her when she was in her room, probably enjoying a film or a book? He headed for the shower, deciding that he would just talk to her in the morning instead but as he approached the bathroom, passing Sansa's door as he went, the faint buzzing sound reached his ears. And as his cheeks flushed in response to the mental images in his head, his heart almost stopped as he heard her cry.

"Ah _,_ Jon! _Jon!_ " 

For a second, he stood there dumbly, sure that he had misheard, that he was maybe still drunk. And then it dawned on him just what he had heard. Sansa, masturbating. More specifically, Sansa masturbating to thoughts of _him_! 

He intended to make a hasty retreat to the shower, aware of how embarrassed she would be if she knew he had heard. He would leave it be and take it as a sign that he could ask her out after all, in the morning when he was more presentable and able to think of something sweet to say that she would appreciate.

But of course he had to step on the creaking floorboard as he moved backwards, his face cringing at the noise. And then Sansa cursed. and his name was whispered so harshly Jon felt she might as well have come out and slapped him.

"Um...I wasn't..." He trailed off with a nervous laugh. "I was heading to the shower, honest!"

The door flew open and Sansa stared at him, clutching her dressing gown tight against her but her cheeks were still flushed and Jon felt his throat bob at the sight, wondering what it would be like for him to be the one to cause her such a reaction.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, clearing his throat when he heard how husky his voice was. "Honestly, I...I was just passing. I wasn't meaning to listen."

_You wanna not look at her tits when you say that Jon?_

"I..." Sansa started before she bit her lip and god if that didn't make him want to kiss her even more. "I'm sorry."

She clutched her face in her hands and her body started to shake. Jon instantly moved to wrap his arms around her.

"Hey it's okay. Don't be embarrassed."

 _Now or never Snow_ _._

"What were you thinking about?" he murmured. "Tell me and I'll do it."

Her breath hitched, her head jerking back to look at him with a startled expression. Jon had to bite back a moan as her pupils dilated, no doubt the memories coming flooding back.

"I thought of...of you going down on me?"

"Sansa," he groaned, his hands stroking up and down her back. "It's me that should ask. Can I please eat you out?"

She nodded slowly but he could see the hesitation in her eyes. So he did the only thing he could think to do to relax her and kissed her.

Her fingers clutched his shoulders but she moaned against his mouth, her body relaxing in his arms which he took as a sign to guide her backwards to her bed.

The vibrator caught his eye and he groaned against her neck as he thought of her touching herself just moments ago.

"Can I take this off?" he asked, tugging at her robe.

She nodded again and Jon kissed her on the lips to calm her as his hands pushed the sleeves down.

"God Sansa, you're even more amazing than I thought," he groaned as he kissed his way down to her newly exposed breasts.

Sansa moaned softly as he licked beneath her right breast before flicking his tongue over her nipple. Hearing her gasp in pleasure, he repeated the action until he felt it harden. He closed his lips around it then, grinning as she cried out, her hands flying into his hair to keep his head in place. But as much as Jon appreciated her breasts, he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Don't worry sweetheart," he mumbled when she whined at his retreat. He kissed his way over to her other breast. "It'll be worth it."

Giving the new nipple the same treatment, he gave it a soft kiss before he retreated again, much to Sansa's distress. He leaned up to kiss her lips once more, murmuring for her to be patient as he pulled the robe fully open, finally revealing her completely naked body. Her face burned as she watched his eyes roam over her and he caught her gaze, giving her a soft smile.

"You're so beautiful."

She shook her head, lowering her eyes shyly. Jon didn't press the issue, saying it wasn't going to convince her. But he hoped his actions would as he slid to his knees and gently pushed her thighs apart. He groaned as he noticed her curls were still damp from her masturbating and Jon couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

"Mmm," Sansa sighed softly, parting her legs even further as Jon licked up through her slit a couple of times. 

Jon smiled, pleased she appeared to be liking it. Because he was loving it if he was being honest. She tasted more amazing than he could ever have imagined and the little sounds she made were intoxicating. His imagination hadn't done her justice at all.

He curled his fingers around her thighs, pressing firmly to stop her closing them as he shifted his attention to her clit. He listened as she moaned and gasped in response to his actions, her fingers reaching down to curl into his hair. Jon groaned at the feeling of her nails on his scalp and it only made him double his efforts, swirling his tongue over her clit in increasingly fast movements.

His cock was painfully hard as he was surrounded by Sansa's scent and the sounds of her pleasure. He was willing to bet he could cum just from eating her out. But it wasn't something he particularly wanted to happen. At least not the first time. So he instead focused on pushing Sansa over the edge by pushing a finger inside of her.

"Urgh!" Sansa moaned, her fingers gripping his hair tighter and her hips bucking up to take more of him in. 

"So wet," Jon mumbled against her. "God Sansa, I could eat you out all day long."

"Hmph, Jon!" she whined, using her hands to push his head against her again, her hips undulating to seek out his mouth, to push herself closer to the edge. 

Jon pushed a second finger inside of her as he closed his lips over her clit and gave a light suck. Sansa cried out, her face turning into the sheets as she bit her lip, fighting her pleasure. Jon growled, curling his fingers inside of her and watching her writhe and moan at his touch.

"Let it take you sweetheart," he said, pressing his tongue against her clit once more.

It only took a few more seconds for her to start chanting his name, his mouth and beard soaked with her arousal as she was thrust into a climax. Her screams made him smirk, pleased that he had brought Sansa off with his tongue and it was even better than he had ever imagined.

"I'm..." she panted, her glassy eyes blinking up at the ceiling. "Wow."

"So eloquent," Jon chuckled, his laugh deepening when she hit his arm.

"Would you like me to return the favour?" she asked. Jon moved slightly to gaze down at her.

"I'm good sweetheart," he replied. "I'll take care of it." And, as he watched her lips part with a protest, he bumbled on. "I don't want to rush things. Maybe next time."

Sansa smiled shyly, the sight even more endearing for the fact she was still naked as the day she was born and her legs were still spread across the bed. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"So, is a ginger minge better in reality?"

It took him a few seconds to register the question and when he did, he jerked back to look at her with wide eyes. Sansa giggled, giving a lazy shrug.

"I followed your tumblr," she explained simply. "And found that page. It...It was what made me think of this."

"Yeah?" Jon asked, swallowing hard at the thought of Sansa sitting in their flat, watching porn gifs and flicking herself off. "Well, if you see anything else you like the idea of, let me know. I'm all for getting that ginger minge!


End file.
